I'm back
by Wingedbullets
Summary: A crossover between the movie and the Evolution series with Toad and Todd
1. Chapter 1

Kuwa: This is a crossover between the movie and the evo series. I hope you like it. It was a random story that spouted from boredom in class one day.

Mortimer: She owns not'in. All character's owned by Marvel. Happy know luv?

Kuwa: Yes Mort thank you.

Two years since the Liberty Island attack, two tears that I've been playing dead, two years since I left the brotherhood. I was heading back to my old place. The boarding house. I know that the others are still there it had only been three years since I left them. To go to Magneto's side ten two years of playing dead. Heck I bet they think I'm dead. But I don't care any more. I changed my name to Mortimer Toynbee to keep suspicion about who I really was to a minimum. Toad formerly known as Todd Tolansky now called Mortimer Toynbee. What a life. I was really close to the boarding house now and I could hear the talking from inside. Might as well go for it. I couldn't hide forever and who knows maybe they missed me. I knocked on the door and waited. The door was opened and I stepped inside slowly taking my hood of and, to get a better look at their faces. I simply said, "Yo." Todd Tolansky was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuwa: I decided to make a second chapter in the POV of Wanda. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue or not. What should I do any one have any good ideas of where I should go with this?

Mortimer: It ain't that bad. Though I would have kissed Wanda instead of saying some thing gay like yo.

Kuwa: (Random punch and thumps heard)

Mortimer: I mean I would a kissed you of course luv.

Kuwa: That's better.

We hadn't said any thing about Todd or the Liberty Island fiasco for about a year now and we started it up again because Pietro went into Todd's room. Once he came out he was kind of depressed thinking about how things used to be when we were kids, and Todd was still his normal annoying self. I still remember the day Mystique came and told Pietro and I that our father had some plans for us. We didn't want to go and Todd took out place. We remember seeing him on T.V. once and couldn't believe how much he had changed and not just physically but mentally too. We hadn't realized just how much he changed until we heard the death count of one of the attacks that he had done on an anti-mutant group. Then when the news that he had been killed at Liberty Island by one of the x-men, we all thought that in a way that it was possibly for the best. He had been forced to kill and now he was a wanted murderer. Even I had to admit that I missed those little pet names that he used to call me on a daily basis. We continued to talk about the past until we heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to a hooded figure. As the figure stepped in he took the hood down from his head and that's when I noticed the green shade of his skin and the green hair. "Yo." Was all he said. Todd was back and was truly alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuwa: Thank you to my reviewers JuJuBe111, and Gremblin. I say blame this story on the all-mighty-coffee. (With a dash on boredom)

Mortimer: I say switch to tea luv. Less risk of mental problems and it still tastes good.

Kuwa: Not gonna happen Morty. So just do the disclaimer.

Mortimer: She doesn't own any thing but the cloths on her back, and a crumpet or two.

My room it hasn't changed one bit except maybe a few books hear and there. Seems they have been looking at my journals. I flipped through one:

January 13, 1999

Well it's true. Wanda does like me if just a little. I guess I proved my self to her when I saved her from that mind control person and Magneto. I was also able to get a kiss out of her. That made it all the better. Fuzz-butt says that she may not have seen me under the image inducer but she did in a way fall for me even if she didn't know it. Life is good.

It made me smile about the past. I still have that crush on Wanda, but it's mellowed down after realizing that I didn't have a chance with her. She tolerates me and that's about it. I flipped to the end page noticing that this was done in red ink. Wanda wrote in the journal. Seems it was written two years ago.

August 23, 2003

It was on all of the news channels. We saw him. We saw him take out three x-men at once. He's gotten really strong. We all were cheering him, but then it all ended when that weather-which shot him with lightning. We knew it was the end. We knew that he was gone, but we still held hope. A couple of days went by when we found out the news reporter said these words. "Of the mutant attack on Liberty Island we have uncovered the missing person that was seen thrown into the Hudson River. Mortimer Toynbee AKA: Toad has been announced dead today but his body was never recovered. More on this subject latter tonight." That's what broke us. I cried that night. Cried for a lost friend.

I couldn't make out the rest as it was smudged and crossed out but I got the basic emotion out of the entree. They missed me and most of all Wanda. They wanted me back. I wanted them back, but I'm a murderer. My hands have been painted red for too long to change. I fear. I fear that they think of me differently. They never killed. They were innocent. I'm not. Anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuwa: I'm not sure where this is going to lead me. I had planned for this to introduce my character Doppleganger but so far I think its becoming a Todd/Wanda fic. I have ideas but the chapters may be sorta short unless I have a invasion of little plot bunnies come to take over the world. I will add chapters as they come and that may be fairly recent hopefully a chapter a day or every two days and this time will not loose to the evil writers block though I cant promise any one. Thank you for you support and reviews. And Remember Flames will be thrown out the window to be mangled by my Flame eating lobsters.

Mortimer: I'm backing her up one 99.

Kuwa: and the other 1 goes to?

Mortimer: The writers block. It always happens to you and you know it luv.

Kuwa: Be positive.

Mortimer: I'll try. I will support you till the end and beyond. The Toadmiester is in da house. ( Random music plays in background)

Kuwa: Um riiiiiiiiiiiiiigggghhhht.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuwa: Ok this is probably going to be a really crappy OOC chappie but I my buddies say that Wanda has a reason to be acting like this. But what ever I don't know. Tell me what you think. This time I think I may get one or two flames. I got one from my friend as she was chock-holding me for butchering Wanda. Sorry in advance.

Mortimer: And as always she owns nothing but those candy M&M's that she BETTER BE SHARING WITH ME! Right luv?

Kuwa: Maybe….

Mortimer: Pleeeeeeeeeease.

I didn't know what to say. He was alive and he was standing there in his room. He'd been alive since Liberty Island and he never let anyone know. I was mad, but happy at the same time, and now he's avoiding us. Doesn't he know ho worried we all were, how worried I was. I was hopping to hear him say Snookums or Huggles or some other annoying pet name he mad for me but nothing. It's like he's completely different and it was it just wasn't normal for him. But then again he is 21 now. He's taller, more muscled, and he cut his hair and it was greener than usual. I wanted so much to touch him to see, to know that I wasn't dreaming but in a way didn't want to know.

I walked into his room and saw the journal that I had wrote when I cried after the news broadcast. I wonder if he knows that I slept in his bed that night to just pretend that he was still close. I did that every now and then to calm myself. I couldn't help my self as I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Wanda! What are you…"

"Shhh. I just want to remember. To hope. You're back. You're really back. Please…Don't leave again…Please…" I was crying now. I knew it. I know it wasn't like me but for heavens sake I thought he was dead. That he was never coming back. I just wanted to hold him close to familiarize my self with what he was like before this whole mess started.

"Wanda…," He turned around and help me, "I wont leave. So long as you guys want me here. I won't leave. I promise." At that moment the others came in.

"Of course we want you back you little slime-ball." Same old Pietro, he'll never change with the name-calling. He, Lance, and Freddy all came over to welcome me back. Holding Wanda I knew I had a reason to stay. I had no question about it. This is my home and this is where I was going to stay.

Kuwa: Hope you liked it. I did what I could with a small idea that popped into my head after what one of my friends said. I do have to say it worked out pretty well. If you have any questions or requests leave a review and I will respond in the next chapter. Thank you.

Mortimer: TTFN.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuwa: Ok people wanted a longer chappie so here it is. I just wanted all of you that asked that is was pure torture. My hands hurt and I feel like I'm going to die. Just kidding I feel good that this one was longer but don't expect it very often I have exams this week and I hopefully graduate from high school on Fri. So chapters may be short and sweet or maybe no chapters until sun or something. Totally depends on how much time I have to work with.

Mortimer: And as said before you blooming idiots she owns nothing, nada. Now I'm going to get a cup of tea.

It's been over three weeks since I came back. We had a dinner party to re-initiate me into the group. On and off the team would be gone for about two or so days then come back looking worn out. Pietro had some scratches and bruises once, but fine other than that. They would get money and I didn't know how I asked them once and all they would tell me was that I would find out soon when they get things sorted out. So I waited, very impatiently. So while they were gone I would go out on the streets and just check out all of the places I missed since I was 17. Should I say I ran into Duncan and his buddies the other day. He thought I was just some street mutant and so he basically messed with the wrong person. So he's being treated at the local hospital for some broken bones and quite a few cuts and bruises. Nothing life threatening, but I'm sure its something he's not going to forget. Whose beating up who now Duncan. I got slightly reprimanded by the others for that one, something about staying out of sight for a while or something. Well I don't really what those X-men to start breathing up and down my neck, so I'll do what I have to even if it means being board out of my freaking mind. Which brings me to the present happiness of sitting on the couch and watching the lovable Care Bears. Currently Love-a-Lot was trying to get some little girl to feel the ways of true love and caring. That's when Lance came up behind me and flipped on to the couch beside me.

"Besides the obvious look of boredom how ya feeling?" Looking at him, and switching of the T.V. I made my self sit up straight and get comfortable.

"Same old, same old. I'm still waiting for you guys to tell me what it is you guys do now days. I'm telling you, you guys get more money than I have from Metal head. And that's saying something."

"Well that's one of the things I need to tell you. The people we work for only take those that will help or benefit there operation. So I need to know what it is that you are good at, besides being slimy and hoppy." He said this with a small grin plastered on his face.

"Well I pretty go at mechanic and engineering, fighting, and of course my powers give me other abilities too. Take your pick." The look on his face was one of pure shock.

"That doesn't sound too important. They have Mechanic's and such."

"What if I told you I was the one who built the plans for Genosha, the one who created that mechanism on The Statue of Liberty. Basically you give me some thing to work with and I'll do the rest. Lance I can make a makeshift image inducer using a old watch and a toaster, and your going to tell me that's important to them. I'm sure if you tell them that they will be begging for me to join. Trust me I've seen it before."

"You're really serious about that. Shit man you made that stuff. Are you sure there wasn't a hidden genius under all that slime? Man Todd with talent like that sure they will paw at you and you're a willing candidate to. I'll let them know in the next meeting then get back to you." That's all he said as he walked out the door to where ever he goes, to meet with the ones that will determine my future or fate. Life was sure leading me in some strange directions.

Kuwa: Ok Mortimer I had good old English tea and look what came out of it. This big thing.

Mortimer: See didn't I tell you tea is better. Especially if it's made by me.

Kuwa: Don't get a swelled head now.

Mortimer: ……….

Kuwa: ….NOT THAT HEAD YOU PERV!

Mortimer: …..Sorry……

To The Reviewers

Nyltiak don't worry if I do add cuddlebumps or other name it will be for jest after all you cant have Todd Tolansky with out some sort of cutie names. I call Todd Toddles and Mortimer Morty. Think about it.

BeastBoyBlitz don't worry I will have more up sooner than you think. Tada here it is and you just read it. YAAAAAAAY!


	7. Chapter 7

Kuwa: Ok I have a plot for this story and to make it happen I have to know some info from people. I am a Brotherhood fan I'm sure you all know. But sadly I would have to say that at the end of evolution the brother hood is seen in front of a Shield logo. I also know they are part of Shield but I have no info about them. To continue I need to know a little bit about them.

who is head honcho of the place

Pro-mutant or anti-mutant (Just using brotherhood for the dirty work? Its possible)

Location of the base they are at.

I feel really stupid for not knowing this but it just hit me as I was writing that I didn't know anything about that group. Please if you know any thing preferably #1 and 2 that would help this next chapter and future chapters to be done. Thank you for you support.

Mortimer: TTFN TA TA FOR NOW


End file.
